


Nebel

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [12]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Driving, M/M, Poetry, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann muss über seinen Schatten springen. Und er findet einen... kreativen Weg.





	Nebel

**Author's Note:**

> Mit ganz herzlichem Dank an meinen Betaleser <3

Friedrich lag auf dem Sofa, hörte Beethovens vierte Sinfonie und wartete auf Johann. Der würde hoffentlich bald nach Hause kommen, es war schließlich schon spät an diesem regnerischen Abend Mitte Januar.

Das Telefon klingelte. Friedrich rang einen Moment lang mit sich selbst, ob es auffiele, wenn er nicht vom Sofa aufstünde und so tat, als wäre er nicht zuhause. Aber vielleicht war es wichtig. Sonst würde dieser Jemand am anderen Ende wohl kaum um zehn Uhr nachts noch anrufen. Seufzend stand er auf und hob ab. „Schiller?“

„Friedrich! Bitte, du musst mir helfen!“ Eiskalter Schreck durchfuhr ihn. Hatte Johann mit seiner Fahrerei einen Unfall gebaut? War irgendetwas anderes fürchterliches passiert? Und dann war er einmal nicht mit seinem, sondern mit Friedrichs Auto unterwegs…

„Was ist denn los?“

„Geh mal ins Arbeitszimmer.“

„Alles klar. Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt nimmst du einen Zettel und einen Stift und schreibst auf, was ich dir sage:

 

_Aus den tiefen Straßenschluchten_

_Steigt der weiße Nebel auf;_

_Kriecht die Wände hoch hinauf_

_Und umhüllt die Häuserfluchten._ “

 

Friedrich räusperte sich. „Äh, Johann… du fährst grade, oder?“

„Ja. Was denkst du, was der Grund ist, weshalb ich gerade nicht schreiben kann?“

Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und du denkst, das ist der richtige Moment, um mir jetzt ein Gedicht zu diktieren?“

Selten hatte Johann so motiviert geklungen. „Ja, sonst vergesse ich das doch wieder!“

Friedrich rollte die Augen, fuhr aber fort, sich die Verse zu notieren. „Gut, ‚Häuserfluchten‘. Hab ich. Weiter.“

 

„ _Watteweich gewebte Wolken_

_Dämpfen die Motoren nicht_

_Brechen glühend rotes Licht_

_Schwadenreich den Bussen folgend._ “

 

Wieder unterbrach er seinen Partner. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Dir ist langweilig, weil du hinter dem Bus herfährst, willst du mir das damit sagen?“

Johann ging nicht darauf ein, er diktierte einfach weiter:

 

„ _Die Leichenhände greifen kalt nach mir,_

_Als letzter Schutz umhüllt mich schwarzes Blech._

_Bis auf das Bremsrücklicht des Busses seh‘ ich schlecht._ “

 

„Also, Sonett?“, fragte Friedrich, als er die Änderung im Versmaß bemerkte.

„Klar. Du hast es fast geschafft.

 

_Und hilflos und verzweifelt sitz‘ ich hier,_

_Und finde diesen blöden Schalter nicht,_

_Und dabei bräucht‘ ich_ einmal _Nebellicht!_ “

 

„Ne…bel…licht. Gut. Hast du noch ein paar –“ Friedrich stutzte. Eigentlich hatte er Johann fragen wollen, ob ihm noch mehr Gedichte eingefallen waren. Aber jetzt, wo er sich die letzte Strophe durchlas… „Du hast jetzt ernsthaft ein Sonett gedichtet.“

Mit einem Mal hörte sich Johann fast nervös an: „Ja.“

„Und mich angerufen, um es mir zu diktieren.“

„Jaa?“

„Und das alles nur, weil du es nicht schaffst, bei meinem Auto die Nebelscheinwerfer einzuschalten.“

Schweigen.

„Johann?“

„Vielleicht…?“

„Oh mein Gott…“

Friedrich seufzte. „Der Schalter links neben dem Lenkrad. An dem du das Licht einstellst. Den stellst du zwei nach links.“

„Denkst du, das habe ich nicht schon dreimal ausprobiert?“ Jetzt klang Johann genervt.

Friedrich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Und dann musst du den Schalter rausziehen.“ Er hörte ein Klicken.

„Oh.“, murmelte Johann betroffen.

„Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Friedrich betont freundlich.

„Nein. Danke. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde zuhause. Bis dann.“

„Bis später!“

Johann legte auf, und Friedrich konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ausgerechnet, wo der immer behauptete, so ein guter Autofahrer zu sein. Das kratzte dann natürlich an seinem Stolz, wenn er noch nicht einmal das Licht eingeschaltet bekam. Aber dass er gleich ein Gedicht darüber schrieb… Noch immer lachend ließ sich Friedrich wieder aufs Sofa fallen. Wenn Johann in einer halben Stunde nach Hause kommen würde, würde er sich so einiges von ihm anhören müssen…


End file.
